


La survivante

by malurette



Category: Suicide Club
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensées de Saya à Kyoko, après les derniers ‘événements’. Douleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La survivante

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La survivante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Jisatsu Circle (Le cercle du suicide - manga)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kyōko/Saya  
>  **Genre :** tragédie/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Furuya Usamaru, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « sauter du toit » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (25 mars ‘09)  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents au one-shot de base – vous _savez_ ce qu’il raconte ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** à la fin du one-shot, spoil sur toute l’histoire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

_Saya. Tu m’es plus chère que n’importe quel homme. Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis toujours et pour toujours. Si tu savais comme je regrette de t’avoir laissée seule à cette époque... Je voulais cette nouvelle expérience, j’ai cru que ça serait bien. Quand j’y repense je trouve ça sordide. Sauf que, comparé à ce que toi tu as fait... je n’ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je suis tellement désolée.  
Je ne veux pas que tu meures maintenant. Souviens-toi : tu es Saya, pas Mitsuko. S’il te plaît. Redeviens mon amie comme avant. On a encore tout le temps devant nous._

*

  
Saya est morte. Et ensuite, les policiers sont tombés sur Kyōko comme un seul homme :  
« Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris d’aller sauter du toit ?  
\- Mais moi je voulais pas... »

Dans l’esprit de la survivante – la _nouvelle_ survivante, celle _après_ Koda – tout est embrouillé.  
 _Non non non moi je ne voulais pas mourir. C’est Saya qui m’a amenée là. Moi je voulais juste que Saya continue à vivre. Qu’est-ce que je vais devenir sans elle ? Je ne veux pas devenir Mitsuko à sa place, non, oh non. Rendez-moi Saya !_

Avec la déposition de Komori les policiers y voient plus clair, croient-ils : une secte manipulée par une folle suicidaire.

« Ces filles voulaient partir loin, très loin d’une vie qui ne leur convenait pas ; les précédentes en prenant le train pour ailleurs, celles-ci en s’envolant ? »

Si Kyōko acceptait de leur raconter tout ce qu’elle sait, ce qu’a rassemblé le professeur Takeuchi et ce qu’elle a vu elle-même arriver chez Saya, elle pourrait faire la lumière sur cette affaire et peut-être stopper le cycle. Mais pour elle, ça serait trahir Saya.

Elle n’ose rien dire et a peur de tout ce qui arrivera maintenant que Saya n’est plus là.

Si elle continue à vivre, va-t-elle attirer sans le vouloir des gens qui se rassembleront autour d’elle ? Si elle mourait toute seule, des filles la suivraient-elle par sympathie dans tout le pays ? Va-t-elle malgré elle devenir Mitsuko ? Elle ne faisait pourtant pas partie du Club !

Kyōko est une fille équilibrée sans penchant suicidaire. Elle déteste le Club qui lui a volé sa meilleure amie, elle n’a absolument aucune raison de vouloir le laisser se propager. Mais le traumatisme qu’elle vient de vivre n’a-t-il pas tout altéré ?

Si elle a besoin de Saya comme Saya avait besoin de Mitsuko... même si elle hait Mitsuko, qui sait ce qu’elle peut devenir maintenant ?

 _Je ne voulais pas mourir, moi. Je voulais que Saya continue à vivre. Je voulais que Saya ne soit plus Mitsuko._

 _Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant. Je ne veux pas devenir Mitsuko._

 _Je veux qu’on me rende Saya._

 _Si je mourais, je ne rejoindrais pas Saya pour autant. Ma vie serait finie, et puis c’est tout. Il faut que je sois forte pour ne pas devenir Mitsuko._

 _Mais je ne sais pas comment vivre sans Saya !_

 _Quelqu’un. Aidez-moi. N’importe qui. Saya !_


End file.
